Sefyll Gods and Heroes
The legends of the Heroes as well as the worshiping of the Gods are often intertwined. They are outlined here. The Gods of Sefyll There are 6 deities in the world of Sefyll. Several cultures honor and worship all 6, while many worship one, two, or a combination of them. Nearly all cultures recognize the existence of the 6 Gods, while devoting worship to one or several. The Deities are as follows: Zeinth, the god of the sun and of life * Zeinth's natural domain is light. * He oversees the domains of justice, loyalty, duty, and truth. * His symbol is a sun, sometimes seen as a rising sun (simply a half-circle along a horizon). Luma, the goddess of the moon and of fate * Luma's natural domain is darkness. * She oversees the domains of protection, obedience, and knowledge. * Her symbol is a crescent moon or an open eye with a grey iris. Celese, the goddess of the stars and of change * Celese's natural domain is wind. * She oversees the domains of luck, the arts, wilderness, invention, and secrets. * her symbol is a star with a circle at the center. Erdra, the god of the earth and of bounty * Erdra's natural domain is earth. * He oversees the domains of birth, youth, agriculture, and war. * his symbol is 4 vertical lines in sequence or a bundle of leaves. Mera, the goddess of the sea and of hope * Mera's natural domain is water. * She oversees the domains of renewal, purification, and love. * Her symbol is a counter-clockwise spiral. Karth, the god of the deep and of death * Karth's natural domain is fire. * He oversees the domains of the life-cycle, law, sin, vengeance, and destruction. * His symbol is a circle pierced vertically by a single line, also seen as a with the right half filled-in. Holidays of the Gods The Day of Zeinth: The last day of Rolen The Day of Luma: The first day of the second week of Thaddeus The Day of Celese: The first day of the fourth week of Knile The Day of Erdra: The last day of the first week of Ander The Day of Mera: The first day of the third week of Beregond The Day of Karth: Last day of Barundar The Legends of the Heroes of Sefyll The names of heroes of Sefyll are house-hold for most societies within Sefyll, and especially within the major civilizations and cities. The actual origin of the stories are unknown. Some believe they are myth, made up as simple stories and passed down orally through generations, though some believe that they actually did live in the world and their tales are true (Saeria). Either way, these legends have become the months of the year and there are constellations that mark the seasons based in them as well. Rolen, Beregond, Ander, Genevieve, Titus, Knile, Thaddeus, and Barundar are their names and they have varying tales and morals taught through their many adventures. Some of their more well-known tales are listed here: Rolen and Dorax, Song of Storms - ''Rolen, the great archer fended off the Dragon Dorax, translated to "Song of Storms," with an arrow to the eye. ''Rolen and the Cursed Fruit - Rolen ate the fruit of a strange tree while wandering in the FeyFell, the dimension between the Material Plane and the Feywild and Shadowfell. In time, the fruit begins to consume and change him. He is saved by the healing powers of Knile. Beregond on the Marrow Shore -'' Beregond, Knile, and Rolen were aboard a boat along the mysterious Marrow Shore when acidic fog began to attack them. Beregond called upon his magical ability to protect the heroes. The fog burned his skin and warped his armor, but they reached the isles safely. ''Ander and Larus' Diamonds - Ander's greed overcame him and he visited the collector of precious stones, Larus. Ander tricked him and stole many of his diamonds. Genevieve's Wolves - Genevieve called upon magical wolves to gather and fight for her and her companions against an evil Naga. Titus' Resurrection at the Hands of Knile - An assassin held a knife to Titus's throat and demanded the heroes to drop their weapons. Knile refused and killed the assassin by calling on Dove's power. However, he had cut Titus's throat. Knile rushed to Titus, called upon Dove again and resurrected him. Knile and Dove - An angelic, god-like being named Dove came to need help of Knile and other heroes. Over time, Knile and Dove began to grow close, but she ascended to the heavens in time. Knile became her champion an began to draw power from their relationship. Some say it's the power of their spiritual connection that still drives love between couples. The Murder of Thaddeus' Family - Thaddeus fled his hometown alone after his family was murdered by an ambitious tyrant. He vowed vengeance and it's said that he won't rest until he has it. Barundar, Knile, and Addara's Bendiction - Knile's holy mythical sword, Addara's Benediction, was forged by Barundar and Knile in mythical forge of the demigod Phoenix. Ander and Barundar's Betrayal - When faced with the option to side with a devil for a reward, Barundar and Ander betrayed the other heroes and created the great power of evil that is said to still be behind the evils of the world today.